There is no such thing as enough
by Providence.K
Summary: Recueil de OS/TS probablement majoritairement centré autour de Britin.
1. Chapter 1

**There is no such thing as enough**

Bienvenue sur mon tout nouveau recueil de OS/TS **_There is no such thing as enough_** ainsi nommé en référence à une citation de ce cher Monsieur Kinney. Vous me connaissez peut être avec ma fiction **_Semi Precious Weapon_** (que je n'ai pas abandonné, si certain se pose la question ^^), me re-voici pour de nouvelles histoires et aventures de notre non-relationship préférée. Il faut savoir qu'il y a des dizaines de scènes entre Brian et Justin qui me passent par la tête en permanence, et que si j'avais le temps de toute les écrire, j'aurais probablement déjà noircies des centaines de pages Word. Pour les quelques histoires survivantes, c'est ici que vous les trouverez.

BJ

La première histoire est un peu au couleur de la rentrée. Ayant repris les cours il y a à peine 15 jours, je me suis déjà assez ennuyée à la fac et dans mon train pour pondre un OS en quelques jours. C'est écrit à l'arrache, pas très travaillé, à peine relu donc c'est surtout écrit pour le délire. Et pour éviter de finir frustrée ne pas avoir poser en mots mes idées.

Evidemment, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (merci Ron & Dan d'en avoir fait des personnages aussi merveilleux!) et le OS n'est pas tout public (encore que, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi ... ;) ) mais vous connaissez Brian et Justin, vous vous en doutez bien!

Je crois que c'était tout ce que j'avais à dire... N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour tout commentaire/question/etc.

With no apologies and no regets,

K.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a game <strong>

*Bzzz... Bzzz...*

Le jeune homme sursaute à la vibration de son téléphone au milieu du monologue monocorde de son prof d'histoire de l'art. On a déjà vu plus intéressant que l'exposé hyper-détaillé des règles et origines du classicisme. D'autant que Justin les connaît déjà par coeur. Discrètement, il jète un coup d'œil à l'émetteur du sms.

Brian.

Intéressant. A cette heure, il est toujours censé être au travail, mais Justin se souvient que ce matin, Brian s'était plaint d'être obligé d'assister à un congrès «boring as hell», selon ses propres dires.

«J'ai très, _très_ envie de toi.»

L'étudiant déglutit difficilement dans un sourire. C'est un des nombreux jeux qui s'est installé entre eux : je te chauffe par texto. Ou par mail. Le jeu n'a d'intérêt que si l'un des deux participants craque et s'il se précipite vers l'autre pour une mémorable partie de jambes en l'air.

Évidemment.

Plus les participants sont entourés de public, plus le jeu est amusant. Le cours de Justin se tient dans un amphithéâtre et plusieurs centaines de professionnels de la communication assistent au congrès de Brian. Les enjeux se valent largement.

«Ah oui? Moi qui avait tellement envie d'une douche très chaude...»

«...une douche? Pas très original Sunshine. Vraiment... Prévisible.»

«Je pensais que les vieilles personnes tenaient à leurs habitudes, mais peut être qu'on m'a menti.»

A plusieurs kilomètres l'un de l'autre, les deux complices étouffent un ricanement quasi-simultané. Brian remue légèrement sur son siège inconfortable. Il a certainement plusieurs longueurs d'avance sur son cadet, vu le nombre de fois où il a baisé mentalement le petit cul du blond depuis le début du congrès. En clair, il bande à mort, et sa queue ne semble avoir d'intérêt soudain que pour le corps de Justin. Autrement, cela ferait un petit bout de temps qu'il aurait jeté son dévolu sur un confrère pas trop repoussant.

«Tu pourras me redire ça quand je t'aurais assis, les jambes sur mes épaules, au milieu de tout ces pseudos intellectuels mal-baisés?»

Justin adore quand Brian le prend de cette façon. L'ainé le sait très bien. Et lui-même adore voir le visage de Justin, de la pénétration à la jouissance.

«Promis, je te ferai signe quand j'serai à genoux devant toi et que tu prendras ton pied comme jamais avec une pipe devant la moitié de ma promo.»

Brian pince les lèvres dans un sourire. C'est _terriblement_ tentant. Les doigts volant littéralement au-dessus des touches de son téléphone, il maudit ce jeu, son stupide concept et son encore plus stupide sens de la compétition. Il a envie de baiser, de baiser Justin. Maintenant.

Et il sait exactement comment il va faire pour gagner.

«Ok. Fuck the game. J'ai envie de toi, tout de suite. Envie de te baiser, de te sentir complètement autour de moi, tremblant sous mes doigts. Voir ton visage se tordre de douleur et de plaisir quand je me glisserai en toi. T'embrasser si fort, si longtemps qu'on soit tous les deux à court d'air. T'entendre me supplier d'aller plus vite, de te toucher encore...»

Brian s'arrête pour éviter de se prendre à son propre piège. S'il s'écoutait – lui ou sa queue – il aurait perdu depuis très longtemps. Mais il aurait baiser. Maintenant il a juste besoin de quelques secondes supplémentaires pour finaliser son plan. D'ici une demi-heure au maximum, il aura eu ce qu'il voulait, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Il retrouve rapidement le numéro d'une compagnie de taxi dans son répertoire, et passe un coup de fil à mi-voix, sous les coups d'œil agacés de ses voisins.

«Vous pouvez envoyer un taxi au PIFA? Qu'il y attende une vingtaine de minutes, un jeune blond d'une vingtaine d'année devrait attendre devant. S'il n'y a personne d'ici une demi-heure, faite venir la voiture au 720, Mercer Street. Vous avez tout noté?

-Oui Monsieur.

-Très bien, si tout est exécuté comme il faut, je double le prix de la course.»

Justin était très chaud quand il termina la lecture du texto qu'il avait survolé en diagonale tant l'impatience le gagnait. Mais s'il en croyait ce qu'il venait, Brian l'était encore plus. Il ne tarderait pas à apparaître ici, peut-être au sein même de l'amphithéâtre. Le cours était libre, le publicitaire n'aurait aucun mal à y pénétrer et à venir s'installer directement sur le siège à côté de Justin. La gestion de l'attraction serait alors presque impossible. Il y aurait des mains baladeuses, remontant le long de l'échine de Brian, descendant vers l'entre jambe tendue de Justin.

_Christ_, jura mentalement Justin, qu'est-ce que Brian foutait? Il fallait à peine dix minutes pour venir de ce fucking congrès! Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. 15h16.. 17 maintenant. Le texto était arrivé à 15h05. Définitivement trop long. Surtout qu'il n'était pas aidé par son esprit de plus en plus imaginatif. A ce stade, Brian était maintenant allongé sur les longs bureaux d'amphi, Justin assis sur son bassin, les genoux de chaque côté de ses cuisses.

15h19. Fuck.

Justin balança ses affaires dans son sac et le fit passer par dessus sa tête. Il traversa tout l'amphithéâtre à grands pas, sous l'oeil envieux de plusieurs camarades qui auraient bien voulu faire la même chose s'ils n'avaient pas eu mauvaise conscience. Il avait déjà quitté le bâtiment quant il prit le temps de jeter ses vestes sur ses épaules. Arrivé dans la rue, il se posa la question essentielle de savoir comment il allait pouvoir rejoindre Brian. Il fallait définitivement qu'il investisse dans une voiture.

Se rendant compte qu'il était observé, Justin posa son regard sur un chauffeur de taxi appuyé contre son véhicule.

«Ça vous sembl'rait normal qu'un mec appel' ma compagnie pour vous envoyer une voitur' sans même que vous soyez au courant?»

L'homme portait une casquette vissée sur la tête et un cure dent était calé entre ses lèvres. Assez typique.

«Euh... Oui, plutôt oui.

-Wonderful! Lança-t-il, un poil ironique. Montez, j'ai pas tout' ma journée moi.»

«Merci pour le taxi.» _Envoyé_.

Brian eu un petit rire. Gagné.

Brian, adossé contre un mur près de l'entrée du bâtiment, expirait la dernière taff de sa cigarette quand le taxi s'arrêta sous ses yeux. Il jeta et écrasa son mégot, puis se matérialisa en un instant devant la portière arrière qu'il ouvrit immédiatement. Une nano-seconde plus tard, un Justin se jetait dans ses bras, et leur lèvres se heurtèrent presque violemment. Dans leur avide faim de l'autre, leurs bouches s'entrechoquèrent plusieurs fois, se dévorant plus qu'elles ne s'embrassaient. Les deux grognèrent de contentement simultanément et ils se sourirent dans leur baiser. Sans attendre, les doigts de Justin partirent s'accrocher dans les cheveux de Brian, approfondissant leur échange. Son corps se pressa instinctivement contre celui de son aîné, l'acculant un peu plus contre la portière restée ouverte.

«J'voudrais pas vous dérangez, mais y'a certain d'entr'nous qui doiv' retourner bosser les gars!»

Justin n'eut la force de se reculer que d'un demi-millimètre et Brian lâcha un ricanement. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent contre leurs lèvres, y déposant leurs goûts respectifs. A l'aveugle et en honorant toujours régulièrement la bouche de son vis-à-vis (à hauteur d'une fois toute les deux secondes), Brian extirpa 50$ du porte-feuille au fond de sa poche.

«Gardez la monnaie» glissa le publicitaire avec de replonger instinctivement sur les lèvres de son cadet.

D'une main, Brian claqua la portière de la voiture, de l'autre il attrapa Justin par la manche pour le tirer derrière lui. Sentant Justin bouillonnant d'excitation dans son dos, il prit un certain plaisir à prendre tout son temps pour rejoindre l'entrée du bâtiment.

«Briiiiiaaan...» gémit Justin d'impatience.

«Oui, Sunsh..outch!»

Il avait à peine eu le temps de se retourner pour faire face à Justin, qu'il était malencontreusement rentré en contact avec la brique froide extérieure. Justin l'avait littéralement plaqué contre le mur. Les pupilles complètement obscurcies par le désir, voilées d'une excitation à peine contrôlée, il envoya son bassin presser contre l'entre jambe de Brian.

«Fuck me. Now.

-Here?

-Wherever. Just do it.

-..ok.»

Le temps de discuter était largement dépassé. Brian empoigna la boucle de la ceinture de Justin et l'entraina rapidement à l'intérieur.

«Où sont ces putains de toilettes ?» grogna – fortement – Brian.

«..puis-je vous aidez?» lui répondit la voix de l'hôtesse d'accueil cachée derrière son bureau.  
>«Les toilettes?<p>

-..s'il vous plaît?» ajouta Justin.

Il avait ajouté ça dans un soucis de politesse mais il n'en sortit que quelque chose qui ne ressemblait qu'à une supplication gémissante. Le regard de la jeune femme glissa le long de leurs deux corps, marquant un tant d'arrêt sur la main de l'ainé toujours pressée sur l'entre-jambe de son cadet. Elle haussa les sourcils d'étonnement et répondit d'une voix hésitante :

«..au fond. Sur votre droite.»

«Very..glamorous.» ironisa Brian.

«Si tu savais comme je m'en branle...

-Ah oui? C'est tout ce que tu as prévu?»

Justin est déjà en train d'enlever sa veste. Brian lui fait passer son T-shirt au dessus la tête. Puis ils s'attaquent tous les deux à la veste, cravate et chemise de Brian, qui ne tardent pas à rejoindre les affaires de Justin sur le sol. Ce dernier déboucle sa ceinture, abaisse directement son jean et son boxer d'un même geste et va s'appuyer de lui même contre le plan dans lequel sont incrustés les vasques. A travers le miroir mural, Justin vrille ses yeux dans leurs vis-à-vis devenus noirs de désir par la vision qui leur est offerte. Brian n'a plus tellement le temps de jouer, ni de faire enrager son cadet. Il ne veut faire qu'un avec lui. Vivre cet instant qu'il savoure à chaque fois, où leurs corps bougent pour s'emboîter parfaitement, comme si les courbes de l'un avaient été dessinées pour accueillir la silhouette de l'autre. C'est sa revanche sur son père, la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas réussi à faire avorter sa mère. Quelque part, un jour, un Justin serait fait pour lui, et ce petit bout de mâle aurait besoin de lui.

Le pantalon sur les hanches, préservatif enfilé, Brian s'aligne exactement derrière Justin. Leurs pupilles, à travers leur reflet, s'accrochent à nouveau. Quelques doigts effleurent une hanche blonde. Et Brian pousse enfin son bassin en avant. Deux soupirs se perdent l'un dans l'autre lorsque leur union se complète.

Quand Brian se relâche complètement – quand il est seul avec Justin – il a toujours le même geste instinctif. Un instinct qu'il n'aura jamais en public. Dans un mouvement purement dicté par un besoin incontrôlé, il fait s'entremêler ses doigts avec ceux de Justin appuyés sur le marbre froid. Il serre, un peu. Justin se laisse aller en arrière, love son dos contre son torse et sa nuque bascule sur son épaule.

Il serre un peu plus fort.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait encore amorcé un quelconque mouvement de va-et-vient. Être l'un dans l'autre est un état très naturel qu'ils n'éprouvent pas le besoin de changer immédiatement. Leur jeu avait amorcé une rapport très physique, pressant. Une baise, à proprement parler. Mais c'est finalement avec beaucoup de douceur qu'ils se retrouvent. Maintenant que l'absence de l'autre ne suscite plus un manque oppressant, prendre le temps est quelque chose de beaucoup plus facile. Brian se penche en avant pour venir goûter les lèvres pleines de Justin. La pression est légère, sans autre intention que d'effacer le reste du monde, extérieur à la bulle qu'ils ont formés autour d'eux.

C'est Justin qui approfondit leur échange. Il mordille d'abord légèrement la lèvre inférieure du brun, puis force la barrière de ses lèvres, avec un empressement qui fait sourire Brian. Leurs deux langues se taquinent sur le bout avant de s'en mêler et de s'enrouler l'une dans l'autre comme le reste de leurs corps.

C'est Brian qui brise le baiser. Front contre front, l'aîné veut être sûre que le plus jeune se soit habitué à sa présence en lui pour amorcer un geste. Le regard incroyablement doux de Brian rencontre celui complètement détendu et confiant de son amant. Le premier coup de rein de l'ainé renvoie Justin contre les lavabos. Une cadence soutenue s'installe rapidement. Brian lâche la hanche du blond pour crocheter ses doigts dans les cheveux courts du blond. Il le tire vers lui et dévore la peau offerte de son cou, léchant, suçotant, mordillant la moindre parcelle à sa portée, sous les gémissements étouffés de Justin.

Chacun d'aux est entièrement focalisé sur l'autre, si bien que de longues secondes s'écoulent avant que Brian se rendre compte que leur scène d'amour est désormais... publique.

«Sun..shine, regarde... Nous avons ré-ouvert les baths!» lâche Brian, le souffle court.

«Qu..Quoi?

-Public Sex!»

Par réflexe, Justin tourne la tête vers la porte et constate que plusieurs hommes sont figés dans un mélange de surprise, de gêne et d'amusement.

«On dirait que les conférences sont termin..raaah..!»

La phrase de Brian meurt dans un râle typiquement coïtal. Justin n'a rien trouvé de plus drôle que de déclencher sans prévenir le l'orgasme du publicitaire devant une partie de ses confrères en resserrant son emprise autour de lui par à-coups successifs.

«Asshole..», fait Brian dans un murmure à peine audible.

«C'est exactement ce de quoi il s'agit», rit Justin.

Brian ne s'est pas retiré parce que Justin n'a pas encore jouit. Le public a disparu, la bulle du micro-univers de Brian et Justin est instantanément reconstituée. Toujours enfoncé jusqu'à la garde en Justin, Brian enlace son corps tendu et fait courir sa main droite le long du bas ventre de blond. Ses doigts se resserrent sur leur prise et, sentant Justin tellement proche, entament sans préliminaires un mouvement rapide de va-et-vient. Taquin, l'aîné vient mordiller le creux de l'épaule de sa victime alors que ce dernier étouffe un cri. Alors qu'il n'en a plus que pour quelques secondes, les lèvres de Justin se retrouvent capturées et séquestrées entre celles de Brian. Il manquait déjà d'air mais désormais, le seul qu'il peut respirer est celui qu'il vole à Brian. Plusieurs fois il essaye de se détacher mais son amant le maintient contre lui, tout autour de lui. Quelque chose qui ressemble à son prénom résonne dans la bouche de Brian qui se dit que si Justin ne vient pas rapidement, il va probablement bander de nouveau dans très peu de temps. Mais il sent le corps de son amant se crisper une dernière fois dans ses bras, puis le liquide chaud perler entre ses doigts. Les gémissements de Justin meurent au fond de la gorge de Brian.

Et le monde réapparaît.

«Tu...avais raison.», souffle Justin.

«C'est souvent le cas. A propos de quoi cette fois?» sourit Brian.

«Ces toilettes. Vraiment très glamour.»

Une poignée de minutes plus tard, les deux amants sont ré habillés. Avant de sortir, Justin arrête Brian d'un geste et sans un mot replace correctement quelques mèches brunes. Brian sourit et l'embrasse doucement, tendrement sans plus aucun empressement lié au désir. Juste de l'amour.  
>Quand ils se mêlent de nouveau aux invités pour le cocktail improvisé dans le hall de l'immeuble, plusieurs regards convergent dans leur direction, mais aucun d'eux n'y fait attention. Le publicitaire passe un bras complice autour des épaules de l'étudiant.<p>

«J'ai encore gagné.

-Je sais, merci.

-Où en est le score?

-7-1.»

Brian embrasse doucement la tempe de Justin et lâche un de ses rires particuliers, celui que seul le blond a pu entendre. Sans moquerie, sans ironie.

Juste du bonheur.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, Bonsoir !

Il est vrai que je ne viens pas souvent ici (bon je ne poste pas VRAIMENT souvent sur SPW non plus vous allez me dire), mais je suis retombée sur un truc que j'avais écrit y'a un peu de temps déjà et que j'avais oublié. En le relisant, je me suis rendue compte que la thématique me plaisait et que j'avais envie de le poster! Je sais que je devrais écrire pour SPW, mais entre nous, j'ai un premier semestre de fou à la fac (en plus de la RL cela va sans dire), du coup j'ai du mal à m'accorder plus de trois secondes pour moi par semaine. Je l'oublie pas cependant, il y a toujours des choses que j'ai envie d'écrire, et des brouillons de choses et d'autres qui s'entassent ça et là.

Bref revenons à nos moutons! La petite chose que je vous propose du soir, c'est du POV Justin. Concrètement c'est du post 513, mais il raconte un épisode de la période 507-510. Et euuuh... C'est tout public ! (pour une fois ;) )

J'espère que ça vous plaira (et j'espère que j'ai pas laissé trop de coquilles!)

Ah ! une dernière chose. Vous pouvez écouter Creep de Radiohead en lisant ce petit OS. Ce n'est pas vraiment une Songfic, mais c'est une chanson que j'écoute beaucoup en ce moment et dont les paroles me font souvent penser à Brian et à leur relation. Donc au pire, allez jeter un coup d'oeil aux paroles ;)

With no apologies and no regrets,

K.

* * *

><p><strong>I wish I was special<strong>

Depuis que j'ai rencontré Brian, il m'est souvent arrivé de regarder en arrière. D'avoir une autre vision des choses une fois qu'elles étaient mises en perspective. De comprendre ce qu'alors je n'avais eu ni le recul, ni la maturité nécessaire pour le voir.

Des mois plus tard, j'ai observé les semaines que nous avions passés séparés avant l'attentat du Babylon. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai mesuré la puissance du pouvoir dont j'avais usé contre lui. Un pouvoir que j'avais toujours entre les mains.

Il m'avait demandé sous des tons de supplication de lui laisser savoir où est-ce que j'allais vivre. Jamais je ne l'ai contacté durant mon court séjour chez Michael et Ben. La raison pour laquelle j'avais quitté le mode de vie de Brian Kinney n'était en aucun cas pour me conforter à celui des Novotny-Bruckner.

Moins de quinze jours après mon départ du loft, quand la porte de mon studio s'est refermée sur ma mère, j'ai goûté aux premières secondes de la vie complètement indépendante de Justin Taylor. Seul, chez moi. L'urgence du besoin de vivre par moi-même m'a frappé à cet instant, avec presque autant de violence que s'est manifestée l'absence de Brian, la seconde suivante.

Mon esprit le matérialisa en un instant, la fine musculature de son corps souligné par l'un de ses manteaux longs coupés dans l'une des matières ridiculement luxueuse que sont l'angora ou le cashmere et que Brian affectionne tout particulièrement. Il aurait scanné l'endroit du sol au plafond, les lèvres pincées, avant de lâcher une remarque désobligeante qui ne l'aurait en aucun cas empêché de m'allonger par terre, son corps entre mes jambes, aligné au mien.

La projection de mon esprit se dissipa aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, le silence m'oppressant.

Je m'étais assis sur l'escabeau sur le point de tomber en morceaux qui avait été laissé pour tout mobilier, mon téléphone portable dans la main. Il était aux alentours de midi, et même si Brian prenait rarement de pause déjeuner, il était plus probable de parvenir à le joindre à ce moment-là. Il travaillait le plus souvent seul derrière son bureau, puisque le commun de mortels, lui, a besoin de se substanter normalement.

Et mon doigt avait pressé le premier bouton d'appel rapide sans même que j'ai eu le temps de repenser à mon geste.

Le téléphone avait sonné longuement et je peux parfaitement me figurer aujourd'hui, un Brian hésitant, qui aurait fixer jusqu'au dernier moment son indicateur d'identité téléphonique avant de se décider à décrocher.

_«Hey.»_

C'était con. A cet instant alors, je savais déjà que c'était con. Lorsque j'avais quitté Brian pour Ethan, j'avais réussi à me persuader que je pouvais poursuivre sans lui, que j'étais passé à autre chose. Mais tout sans son 'Hey' à ce moment – de la chaleur de son timbre, la douceur avec laquelle il s'adressait à moi jusqu'à la fausse décontraction détachée apparente m'avait donné la violente envie de courir me jeter dans ses bras. Je l'avais quitté en ayant parfaitement conscience d'être complètement amoureux de lui et la difficulté d'en rester éloigné était d'autant plus grande. J'avais dégluti, et prudemment j'avais répondu _«Hey.»_

J'avais attendu une remarque sarcastique sur les raisons de mon appel, mais rien n'était venu. Il avait attendu, d'une patience qui traduisait son réel intérêt pour que j'amorce la conversation.

_«Je... J'ai un petit appartement en bas de Liberty.»_

L'étrangeté de cet appel m'était apparu à cet instant. Même sans mon coup de téléphone, Brian aurait appris la nouvelle bien assez tôt. Et maintenant que l'information avait été délivrée, je n'avais su quoi ajouter. Que la salubrité de cet endroit était si douteuse que s'il avait dû il aurait probablement préféré vivre dans sa voiture plutôt qu'ici? Qu'il le sache n'aurait rien changé.

_«...la lumière est bonne»_, avais-je ajouté finalement.

Il avait rigolé, doucement. Puis il m'avait demandé l'adresse bien que je sois certain qu'il ne viendrait jamais ici. Sauf en cas d'événements exceptionnels, comme l'avait démontré cette nuit au Babylon.

La conversation n'était pas allée beaucoup plus loin. Et puis il l'avait dit : _«Merci, Justin.»_, tellement doucement. Je n'en avais pas compris le sen et si je lui avais demandé à ce moment là, il n'aurait avancé que mon appel en justification.

Mais j'ai regardé cet instant de ma vie tellement de fois, à l'entendre répéter merci et mon prénom encore et encore, que j'ai fini par comprendre. Que s'il y avait bien un moment où Brian pensait qu'on ne serait plus jamais ensemble c'était bien pendant ces semaines. Plus encore qu'avec Ethan, plus encore que Los Angeles. Parce que cette fois-ci, ça ne dépendait pas de moi, ça ne dépendait pas du peu de scrupules des producteurs d'Hollywood. Ça dépendait uniquement de lui, et Brian était bien la dernière personne en laquelle il croyait.

Alors ce merci, il était pour moi. Pour nos plus ou moins quatre ans, pour lui avoir surtout appris à se laisser aimé, et à se laisser aimer. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait été un jour plus vulnérable qu'il l'a été à ce moment précis, dans le silence qui a suivi ses mots. Pas même pour ses _I love you_. Pas même lorsqu'il m'a offert tout ce qu'il était, et tout ce qu'il avait, ni même mon dernier soir avant New-York

_«See ya'»_, avait-il finit par dire.

Et même s'il n'y croyait alors pas, je n'avais pu répondre que :

_«Later.»_


End file.
